Numerous types of filtering apparatus are available for aquarium filtration. Generally, it is desired that the apparatus should perform basic types of filtration such as mechanical filtration, chemical filtration, and biologic filtration. One type of aquarium filter is an external aquarium filter, which is a filtration system that rests externally of the aquarium tank. Typically, contaminated water is extracted from the aquarium tank and supplied to the filter. The water is filtered and then is returned to the aquarium tank.
One type of external aquarium filter is referred to as a canister filter. Such filters are generally placed adjacent to or beneath the aquarium tank and are typically in the form of a can. Water is drawn out of the aquarium tank and passes through a port in the canister filter. The water then flows through filtration material and is returned from the can back to the aquarium tank.
From time to time, the canister filter needs servicing. As part of the servicing, the canister filter is opened, and the filtration media is either cleaned or completely replaced. The servicing process can be time consuming and unpleasant for the user, if the canister is filled with dirty water. Improvements are desirable.